Side by SideForever
by Octoberose
Summary: Follow Jacob's thoughts when Renesmee admits she is no longer in need of his companionship, but of his love.


"I think I'm ready, Jacob." she said in her perfect, airy voice and that's all it took for my instincts to switch from empathetic friend to romantic lover. She smiled up at me with her beautiful, flawless smile and I felt something stir inside me in a lustful manner- the stirring I always had felt when she smiled had never been lustful up until this point.

The shock of it reminded me of all the other transitions this heavenly woman had put me through. And I was once again shocked that I was thinking of her as a woman…not a girl, not a cherubic infant….but as a woman.

When I had made that transition from maternal protector to buddy…it had seemed a huge leap. From buddy to brooding, puberty-ridden, empathic friend…the leap had seemed massive.

But I was unprepared for this…how quickly I had gone from intense platonic feelings to wanting to love her, marry her…and the more sudden urge to feel her quivering beneath me in pleasure.

Even my feelings of jealously did not prepare me for this. Bella and Edward had encouraged her to try dating other boys…other human boys. That had not gone well, the boys at her school were dogs…_well, you know what I mean_.

She was stunning and charming and they wanted nothing more than to exercise their newly found teenage hormones on her beautiful body. She would come home from a date crying and spewing in detail how such and such was an idiotic jerk and I would sit idly by taking it all in, making her feel better with inspirational speeches, like the good little werewolf I am.

She would also cry about being lonely .Her all around aura made the other human girls at her school pale in comparison, which made it difficult for her to gain friends. Only a few girls were true friends to her and even they seemed to bask in the glow of superiority Renesmee shed. Edward once told me it reminded him of when Bella had first arrived at their high school roughly nine years ago.

But I knew it was more to it than just having no true human friends…it was the feeling that she was all alone in this… the only half- human, half- vampire within hundreds of miles. My mind briefly drifted to Nahuel, and my anger arose. He had come around every Christmas, to see her grow and of course Bella would welcome him warm-heartedly.

It was during those times when Nessie would feel a bit more in-tune than what she usually would…like he was family or something. And although I loved that she felt a bit better around him, I despised that I couldn't give her that. Even after her consistent assurances that she was not even remotely interested in a romantic relationship with Nahuel, it did not hinder the bombarding thoughts of her and that bastard together. It was enough to make me sick for days. And I also despised the smug smile Nauhuel would have on his face when he left. It was just last Christmas that Edward almost fought the man about something he had thought…something along the lines of 'she is blooming nicely, very nicely. Won't be long until she needs to be deflowered'…even if it was vulgar, I couldn't help but agree with him– she was gorgeous…with the type of looks that would make a top model cry and hang her head in shame. But I just didn't like it when that bastard thought about her in that way…especially when I was unable to.

Until now. Now I looked down at her pale skin, her sharpened features, delicate lips, flushed cheeks, beautiful brown eyes as she gazed up at me.

"Jacob?" she said. She thought I didn't understand what she had meant and began to raise her hand to my face.

"I know what you mean, Nessie" I said in a husky voice, one unlike my own.

Her face flushed when she recognized the change of tone. She shifted nervously in my embrace.

"Are you sure, Nessie? Are you absolutely sure because I can wait." I said, even though every cell in my body was screaming otherwise.

"Wait until when?" she asked nervously.

I felt the impulse to kiss her gently on the neck so I followed through with it. I heard her breath hitch erratically and I knew immediately that it was a bad idea. I fought my urges and pulled back.

"Ja…Jacob?" she said looking up at me confused.

"Marry me, Ness'." I stated impulsively, it wasn't a question but an order. And I felt immediately bad about it afterwards.

Before she had even opened her mouth to reply, I had already begun a proper proposal.

"I love you and I'll always take care of you. You already know you are my everything; you were my everything since before you were born and you are my forever now. I know you've had no real decision in all of this…and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took that away from you but just know that no matter where you go in your life I will always be there protecting you and loving you. I'm only asking one last favor of you…that we continue this journey side by side as man and wife and not as me trailing behind you like a lost werewolf puppy."

She giggled at that but tears were escaping her eyes.

"I want that, Renesmee; I want you by my side for eternity. So please, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I finished while staring down at her.

More tears escaped her eyes as she looked up at me adoringly, biting her lip.

"If I say yes, will you throw in a new dirt bike in the deal?" she asked teasingly.

I grinned.

"Will a shiny red one, with the new cycle smell and everything do?" I asked cheekily, holding out my hand.

"Well congratulations, mister. You are stuck with me as your wife forever", She said grinning and as she shook my hand.

I laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Correction…a soul searing, planet rocking, never ending kiss. We finally broke apart when she had run out of air…even though her lungs held out far longer than any average teenage human girl.

She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face ...and that was saying something, because she had a pretty amazing smile.

"I love you, Jacob." she stated as she pecked me on the lips again.

"Yea, yea, so I've heard", I said pulling her into another embrace.

She giggled.

"Leah's not gonna be happy. We're gonna be stealing her marriage spotlight when we announce our engagement." she said warily.

"I could care less about what Leah thinks." I said while breathing in her scent. In the back of my head I could hear Leah's tale tell growl.

I laughed wolfishly.

"Well she knows now." I said into her hair. "Come on, love, let's go bless the rest of your family with the news."

She groaned.

"You do realize they probably already seen this coming?" I asked trying to abate her worry.

"No, I'm not worried about that…it's just…Aunt Alice is gonna bombard me with wedding stuff now. I'm already her personal Barbie doll. Now it's just going to get worse!" she said.

I laughed

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one, love."

I stood up, helping her off of the meadow ground. I briefly imagined Edward doing the same thing with Bella years ago in this exact meadow.

I morphed into a wolf and allowed Nessie to climb on my back. Then I safely carried her off to our home, to our future together….for eternity.

Follow Jacob's thoughts when Renesmee admits she is no longer in need of his companionship, but of his love.

"I think I'm ready, Jacob." she said in her perfect, airy voice and that's all it took for my instincts to switch from empathetic friend to romantic lover. Follow Jacob's thoughts when Renesmee admits she is no longer in need of his companionship, but of his love.

For eternity


End file.
